


I'm fine

by So_many_issues



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety, Can you tell I hate John Winchester, Dean Has Self-Worth Issues, Depressed Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Hospitalization, Hurt Dean Winchester, I am so sorry, Internalized Homophobia, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kinda, M/M, My First Fanfic, Panic Attacks, Pansexual Castiel, Rape kinda, Suicidal Dean Winchester, Suicide Attempt, Supernatural - Freeform, Worried Castiel, be warned, bobby is awesome, but not 'till the end, carving, im a horrible person, john Winchester is a major dick, maybe some fluff, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_many_issues/pseuds/So_many_issues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's life is pretty shitty, he moves around a lot and his dad beats him, but he deserves it, and better him than Sam right? Dean moves again and expects it to be like every other place, but when a blue eyed boy befriends him it's all Dean can take. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(( sorry for the bad summary))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean had just gotten home from school, he walked with Sammy because his father had his beloved 1967 Chevy Impala . John would be home soon, their father had put them up in a sleazy hotel room. Dean pushed Sammy off into the room to do homework. There was little protest, and Dean began re heating leftovers. When he was done, Dean called Sammy and they ate in silence. Dean had sent Sammy off to bed when John arrived home. Dean still cleaning dishes in the bathroom sink hadn't noticed yet, only when he turned around did he see John who was already drunk, downing another bottle of scotch.   
"D-dad, hi , how was you're hunt " asked Dean nervously, his hands and voice shaking   
"A hunt Dean, how the hell do you think it was?"  
"I-i was only asking, sorry"  
"Was that sass boy!" John's words slurring   
"No sir, of course not " Dean had turned to face his father when he was met with a fist to his stomach.   
"That's what I thought boy" Dean knew what was going to happen next.   
"You, have it far too good, I don't discipline you enough. Ungrateful brat!" And with that Dean received another hit to his face bruising it badly; " and if it wasn't for you , I bet your mother would be alive,i should've left you in that fire! You worthless little ass!" And John threw Dean to the floor , Dean winced unvolentarly , this made things far worse for Dean   
" oh shut up! You little wimp, you act like you don't deserve it!" John stopped on dean's wrist, fracturing it severely. John kicked dean's ribs, breaking those too ;  
" you are worthless, you deserve nothing but hell fire, you ungrateful little piece of shit. " John spat before sinking into the couch and passing out. Dean spat the blood collecting in his mouth and lifted John and himself on their feet. Ploping John on the bed he normally slept in, he changed him and threw covers on the man. He then slept on the floor , having no where else to sleep and being thankful Sammy was a heavy sleeper.

 

The boys were skipping school to travel with their dad to where ever John decided to drop them . John dropped them at a shabby, badly built motel. The next day they walked to the nearest school, Dean dropping Sammy off at the middle school and walking to another new school. Deans day went by like a any other new day. Sassing teachers and not caring. After he had picked up Sammy and began walking to the motel. Dean gave Sammy a burger he picked up during lunch time. When it became night Dean gave Sammy his blankets too. Leaving Dean hungry and cold. As he lays awake he let his fathers words sink in. He was nothing, useless , and he deserved everything his father delt to him. Maybe if he had died, then his mother would be alive and everyone would be happier. His dad wouldn't be such a drunk. He was better dead. Maybe if he dies then his dad would spend more time with Sammy , and Sammy would be happier. But one thing he knew, is that he deserved all the pain that came to him and more. So he caused more. Dean slid a razor blade across his skin. Dean played a violin solo, one his mother listened too. But his wrist the violin and his bow the blade . Dean let the blade cut into him, just as his fathers words had.


	2. Those blue eyes

Dean returned to school again, after dropping off Sammy. His day went similar to yesterday, but when Dean was going to go scrounge for some food, he tripped , landing hard on his ribs, and the only brace was his cut arm and broken wrist. Dean was dizzy from pain and soon passed out. 

When Dean opened his eyes he saw piercing blue ones staring back at him. People were no longer buzzing around them, Dean looked back at the face staring back at him, he had to admit it wasn't the worst thing to look at.   
" are you okay?" The boy asked. Dean couldn't stop thinking about how his dark hair went well with his shinning blue eyes.   
" W-what the hell?" Dean asked rubbing his head.   
"You tripped over my back pack and fell, when I went over to check on you, you were unconscious "  
"Oh" dean struggling to get up, and moving to his locker. The boy following with a frown on his face.   
" you missed lunch," handing Dean a sandwich, " why did you pass out?" He said rather bluntly.   
" I don't know , thanks for the food and all but, I have things to do. " Dean placed the things in his locker, being careful not to use his wrist.   
"Well I'm Castiel "  
"Dean " Castiel waited there for a few minutes before getting impatient , he had the same class as Dean now and didn't want to be any more late. Castiel grabbed the wrist Dean (purposely) wasn't using and pulled him. Dean screamed in pain, Castiel stopped horrified   
" okay, that's it. First you're unconscious, now this! I'm taking to down to the nurse" Castiel announced, carefully tugging Dean along. After telling the nurse what had happened, Castiel rest Dean on a small cot. Dean fell asleep almost instantly having close to a real bed for the first time in a long while and Castiel watched him for a few moments. The nurse called his dad and Castiel stayed there for the rest the period. Dean was shaken awake at the end of the day, telling him that it was the end of the day. Dean sprinted out to go get Sammy from his middle school. Then the boys returned to the small motel room. Dean hadn't been expecting John to come home, so when he burst through the door, sober at that , Dean was shocked. John promptly told Dean to get outside. Dean obeying and Sammy knowing what John would do to Dean, because Sammy always knew what happened, no matter how hard Dean tried to hide it. Dean stood submissively outside when he felt John push him.   
"So you thought you would have a little nap at school today!?" John spat as Dean fell to the rough ground.   
" thought you would tell someone about all your pain? You fucking pansy. You worthless piece of shit. I raised you better boy. " with this he kicked Dean over and attacked his not hurt ribs, kicking only hard enough to bruise. When John became tired of that he attacked dean's pelvis. Allowing to kick harder knowing he wouldn't break it.   
" you worthless brat. Why can't you be more like Sammy? You useless fuckup " dean's face scratched on the pavement , and before Dean knew it. He was left outside as John got back in his car and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean returned to his locker, scratches on his face and him barely being able to breathe and him trying hard to not limp. When he was opening his locker castiel had popped up at his locker.   
"You okay Dean?"  
" I'm fine Cas "   
" what happened to your face "  
" fell " which was entirely true, and Dean was not in the mood to talk.   
"How?"  
"Gravity " Dean finished putting his things away and shut his locker. Dean slightly winced as he started walking to class, but didn't limp. Cas was concerned about Dean, why was this beautiful boy so broken. Cas stood there with no idea what to do, pondering if asking would hurt Dean, or how bad it really was. The next week went by quickly, Cas and Dean talked sometimes during lunch, and John didn't stop by after that, Dean had learned that his father had caught on to something big and they would be in town for a while longer. The next day they were out to lunch. They were talking like normal this time about dean's conquest   
"No, there is no way you slept with Anna " Castiel, shoving food into his mouth said in disbelief   
" yep"  
"No, Anna Milton?"  
"That's the one"  
" God Dean, how long have you even been here?who else?"  
"Uh, you know that guy, who got a full ride to Harvard just for football?"  
"No way you kissed him"  
" actually I got pretty far in his pants"  
" no chance "   
"Yeah man" Dean said cockily  
" who haven't you slept with?" Cas slumped back in their booth when suddenly Dean did something unexpected. Dean leaned forward and kissed Cas. When Dean pulled back there was tears in his eyes. Dean leaned forward and cupped Castiel's face.   
"What wrong Cas?" Dean was alarmed. Cas stood and ran out of the the restaurant. Dean put a 20 down and sprinted after him.   
"Cas! Cas please wait!" Dean caught up and grabbed Castiel's wrist   
"Cas please tell me what's wrong" Castiel turned back crying   
"I don't want to be just another conquest! I don't want to be some one you gossip about over lunch! I want to mean something Dean!" Castiel yelled at Dean. Dean stood there. He had no idea what to say, he had never thought about Cas as another notch in his belt.   
"Cas..."  
"Forget it Dean!" And with that Cas ran off back to school. Leaving Dean standing there. Dean didn't show up to his next class and either did Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know don't hate me, I have another chapter were it's not bad in the relationship but yeah it's gonna be pain so.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a guilt chapter that's going to be pain, I think it's longer but I don't really know, after you guys are gonna be caught up and I will be actually writing.

" Cas come on, if you want a ride to the hospital we are leaving now. " called one of his many siblings. Castiel knew he needed it on his collage resume but he did not want to do his volunteer work at the hospital today. Castiel sighed and got up. He has been avoiding it for a week after what happened with Dean. Dean never showed up to their class anymore and this worried him. When Cas got to the hospital he snapped out of it and went to the filing room. He walked through the ER to see Dr. Milton;  
"Hey Castiel. Are you feeling any better?"Cas nodded ," good to hear it. You have your work cut out for you to-" dr. Milton jumped out of the way to dodge a gurney being pushed at full speed. He quickly ended his conversation with Castiel and ran over to go help. Shouts filled the room;  
"What the hell happened to pretty boy over here?!?"  
" jumped off centennial "  
" and he's alive?"  
" yeah, water in his lungs , head trauma left temple, left atrium is looking pretty damn shitty and he's got a few broken ribs and fractured wrist, shit that can't be explained by jumping, I'm impressed he's still breathing"  
"God okay, suicide atempt I assume. get this kid up to the O.R. I will be there in a bit, " Dr. Milton ran up to the eleavator with the gurney following close behind , Cas got a peak at the patient. It was Dean, his hair soaked with water from below the bridge , and a tube I between the lips that once kisses him so softly, those were covered in blood, and that dripping down his neck Cas so often had fantasies about, going the stream from his temple. He had a big bloody gash above his heart, with pebble rubbed in. As the gurney rushed along an arm fell to the side reveling many parallel cuts up and down. Castiel was horrified. He went dizzy and sunk to the ground, clutching his head and breathing heavily, a few nurses had put him in a bed where he rode out his panic attack before being sudated. 

When he woke up he was in normal clothes in a hospital room he shared with 2 other people. Both were asleep, one an old man and the other a teenage girl, most likely here for a similar reason to Castiel. He rubbed his head and started walking around. He still needed to get his filling done. He took a short cut through the ICU when he remembered why he had the attack in the first place. Through the hospital glass he could see Dean, laying in a bed with a oxygen mask on and a purple band around his wrist with the hospital one. Memories came rushing back to him. The blood running everywhere in the ER , the mix of scarlet blood and water on his soft lips. The scars, up and down his arm. No. Castiel refused to believe it. He quietly snuck in to dean's room, and flipped his wrist over. There it was. All the scars, up and down this arms, cross crossing , parallel, scattered all over his arm. Castiel rose his hand to cover his mouth. He carefully reached over Dean and flipped his other arm. It was the same. Castiel couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe what this beautiful boy was doing to himself. He looked back at dean's wrist, this time he could make out the words that had been carved in to his skin. He saw the words fag, freak, outcast, sin, along with horrible slashes. Castiel couldn't believe what he was seeing. A sudden cough ripped him from his thoughts,  
"Are you my patient's family Castiel?" Asked Dr. Milton   
"S-sorry , it's j-j-just I know him from s-school" Castiel said meakly, his voice cracking.   
"I see, well I'm sorry Castiel , but at this time only family is so permitted to see him"   
"I-i understand "Castiel hurried out of the room. He ran off to the filing room. A great big man lead a smaller boy angrily to deans room. Castiel slowed to a stop. Castiel hesitated before turning and looking into the room through a cracked door. Castiel saw the man yelling at Dean who at this point was awake. Dean had his head bowed in shame as the man stood there expectantly.   
"Well?"  
"W-wha- " Dean cuts himself off,  
"Y-y-yes sir" Dean decides on instead, pressing the mask back to his face.  
"What the hell is all this?" The man snaps. The younger boy reaches out his hand   
"John please stop" he said very quietly  
"What was that Samuel?" The man named John turned around and Sam slowly backed into the corner chair,  
"N-nothing, s-s-sorry sir. "   
"That's what I thought boy" John turned his attention back to Dean. Dean bit his tongue but was obviously upset.   
"Get that look off of your face. You worthless piece of shit." Dean flicked his eyes up at John, not changing his face. John layed a sharp smack across dean's face. Both castiel and Sam drew a sharp gasp. John ignored the noise.   
"You will listen and carry out my orders. You understand me?" Dean meekly shook his head. John barreled out of the room and castiel tried to look casual when John passed him. Castiel looked back to Dean. Sam ran up to Dean who was sunken back in his bed with his head turned away from Sam.   
"Dean what the hell happened?" Sam asked worried, Dean didn't respond.   
"Please Dean talk to me. Please Dean" Sam practically in tears now.   
"I'm fine Sammy," Dean said quietly, the words barely escaping his black and blue and beaten face.   
"Damnit Dean! Why won't you talk to me! You're obviously not okay, or else you wouldn't have tried to fucking kill yourself!"  
"I'm fine Sammy, it-it was just an accident, I slipped, that's all"  
"Then why are you on a suicide watch? Dean you aren't okay , why the hell would you do this?!?"   
"Sammy I'm fine!" Dean spat out. Castiel walked hesitantly into the room.   
"No Dean, he's right you're not okay" finally making his presents known. Dean's lips parted slightly and his head slowly turned to meet castiel's gaze  
"C-cas?" Dean looked up at him in disbelief and hope, and what appeared for a moment happiness. But as soon as it had appeared it had vanished. He pressed the mask back to his face and turned his head. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"C-cas?" Dean looked up at him, Castiel had come to visit Dean, he cared that much, but Dean soon realized where he was, his face fell. He didn't want Castiel to see him like this. He turned his head and pressed his oxygen mask back to his face, taking long steady breaths.   
"You better leave before dad drives off with out you"  
"Dean!"  
"You know I'm right Sammy." Sam sighed and hung his head, he, of course, knew his brother was right and left the room. It left Castiel alone in the room with Dean;  
"What the hell were you thinking Dean?" Dean didn't answer. He knew he was going to have to be insulated in this freaking hospital for at least 3 days. Suddenly the door swung open. Dean flinched. A doctor in a clean white lab coat came in carrying a clip board. He shot Castiel a look and then Castiel left the room. The doctor looked back at Dean and sighed.  
"Hello Mr. Winchester, I'm Dr. Milton. "  
"Wait like, Anna's dad?"   
"Why yes, I believe you go to school with her"  
"How do you know cas?"  
"He does an internship here, now let's talk about you." Dean sighed  
"So what's up doc" winking with his un-blackened eye.   
"Well quite a lot, head trauma to your left temple, left atrium was torn and you had a few broken ribs and fractured wrist. Now Dean, when you came in you also had water in your lungs, with the broken ribs we were honestly impressed with your ability to breathe."  
"I surpass most expectations,"  
"Right well, if it wasn't for the man that saw you fall , you would be dead." Dean turned and cursed under his breath. Dr. Milton scribbled on his clip board.   
"So Dean, there was a few injuries that's not explained by the jump. Can you tell me about that?"  
"I get in my fair share of fights."  
"Are you getting bullied?" Dean scoffed at this   
"Please you should see the other guy"  
"That's the thing, I work in the ER and I haven't seen any fight injuries, nor do you have any defensive wounds , you don't even have bruised knuckles It's the strangest thing." Dean turned his head , Shit, that usually did it for most people. Dr. Milton got up, Dean expected him to leave , but instead he walked over to Dean's bed. Dean hid his arms under his blanket, Dr. Milton raised one of his hands to inspect the bruise flowering on dean's face. Dean flinched. Dr. Milton's cold hands grazed his face gently   
"It's okay Dean, I just want to look a little closer at your face, it's pretty bruised up." He finished his examination and left the room. We saw Castiel outside the window for the first time , staring in and chewing his nail. Dean watched Castiel and Dr. Milton talk. Castiel walked in to the room.   
"Hey Cas. A-are you okay, I mean after what I did."Dean rubbing the back of his neck. Castiel laughed a little at that   
"Shouldn't I be asking you, if you're okay?"   
"Eh, enough people have been asking me that, and I'm in the hospital, but are you okay?"  
"Dean , I'm fine, you aren't okay. I-I saw you, on the gurney, a-and there was so much blood"  
"Cas, I'm so sorry. " Dean scolded himself. All he can do is hurt this guy.   
"Dean, why would you do that to yourself?" Castiel was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed.   
"Because you were never a conquest. " Dean barely mumbled before he gripped Castiel's shirt tight and pulled him into his own mouth, it wasn't like the first time where it was soft and gentle, it was desperate and needy, Dean needed Castiel in that moment, and when he kissed him, the world seemed to fade, because to Dean, right then and there all that mattered was Castiel. He didn't care that his father was beating him, or that he had to stay in the hospital for a while.


	5. Best choice

"Dean why would you do this to yourself ?" Castiel said , voice full of aniexty and concern, hurting for his green eyed boy  
"Because you were never a conquest" Dean said, shaky, breathy and barely audible. Then Castiel was pulled in by his shirt and brought to dean's lips. Castiel's eyes widened until giving in, the kiss was needy and shaky. He felt himself responding. Everything seemed to fade and all he could focus on was the small crack in dean's lip, his tounge slowly getting more adventurous, and dean's hand on the back of his neck, Castiel raised a hand to dean's bruised face and cupped it, stoking it softly with his thumb. Castiel pulled away and put his forehead on dean's   
"Cas please, I need this."  
"Dean I-," not knowing what to say he kissed the broken boy in front of him, tenderly afraid to break him. It wasn't until Dean put a hand on the back of his neck that Castiel began to deepen the kiss. The kiss went on for what seemed like an eternity. It ranges from gentle to needy to soft as Dean seemed to realize that maybe Castiel wasn't going anywhere. At some point Castiel did have to leave, he placed a lingering peck on dean's lips and walked out of the room, after Dean had reassured Castiel over and over again that he would be fine. Castiel watched as Dean fell asleep, looking at how calm Dean was when he slept and memorizing that image. He only stopped when Balthazar came to check him out. Apparently castiel had stayed the night, and because they knew him so well, decided to let him rest instead of waking him up. Balthazar filled out some paper work and then drove Castiel home. Castiel was staring out the window thinking when all that happened when Balthazar cleared his throat and cut through his thoughts;  
"So Cassie, you have a new boy toy?" Balthazar knew about Castiel's pansexuality, as did his other brother Gabriel, but he had failed to come out to anyone else.   
"W-what? No, who?"  
"The kid you gave yourself a panic attack over. Someone really likes their toys."  
"He's not like that."  
"But he is in the picture? What's his name?" A blushing, face palming Castiel managed to spit out as little details as possible, when they arrived home he flopped down on his bed and slept, with a smile on his face and the memory of a happy Dean in his head. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Dean woke up with a pounding in his skull, he sat up woefully and rubbed his head. Dean tried to recall the most recent events. Let's see, he had jumped off Centennial, then woke up to find his dad screaming at him, and then, then he kissed Cas. Holy shit, he kissed Cas, and as he remembers Cas didn't pull away crying, he responded. He had a smile plastered on his face when Dr. Milton walked in silently. He jumped a little when he saw Dean awake.   
"Heya doc."  
"Dean, you're up late, and what has you in such a good mood?"  
"Oh nothing really, just uh, nothing."  
"Well maybe since you're in such a good mood you want to share."  
"Sure, what do you wanna know?"  
"I want to know about the unexplained bruises. " The smile that had once covered deans face fell into a heavy frown.   
"We ain't talking about that."  
"Dean, I will find out, and if you refuse to speak then both you and your brother will be going into child protective services. If you don't have some very valid reasons for those bruises, I will be forced to call CPS."   
"One way or another your going to call them. So I. Ain't. Talking. "  
"Dean please."  
"No! You're just gonna separate Sammy and me and haul my dad to jail. "   
"Dean, if you tell us what's going on at home, we won't call them right away, we can call an uncle or aunt for you to stay with."   
"No. I'm not leaving my family." Dr. Milton sighed and left the room.   
"That really is your best option Dean. Please take it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating I have excuses I swear but I won't go into detail. I'm excited because I have the next chapter planned and I just need to put it into words! :D. Okay but what I have Dr. Milton doing would never happen but for the story's sake. Hope you liked it, comment and leave kudos please! Comments are what got me to write this last chapter so thanks to those of you who did. Love you!


	6. Decisions and choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean spills the beans

"Dean?" Dr. Milton entered the room cautiously. "Have you had any more time to consider my offer?" Dean looked down and adverted his gaze; "Bobby" he whispered "What was that?" "Bobby Singer, no he's not blood related but he's the closest I got." "I assume this means you're ready to talk to me." Dean nodded his head slowly. "But only if that means Sammy can come with me to Bobby's. " "Of course Dean." Dean took a shaky breath. "What do you want to know?" "How often does your father beat you?" "How do you know he does?" "Dean..." "Fine, I know. He uh, well every time he came stumbling in." Dean chuckled to himself at that. "Did he ever hurt your younger brother?" Dean's face fell into a serious look. "No, not once. I wouldn't be a good brother if I let that happen." "Dean, I know this can be kind of a sensitive topic but I need to know how your dad abused you." "Why?" "I need to fill in some paper work, then I can call a friend that works in the head of CPS and get them to sign you two over to Bobby." "What if he won't sign?" "He owes me a pretty big favor. Don't worry. But you need to tell me how." " He beat me black and blue, wiped my back bloody with his belt, kicked me with his steal toed boots 'till I couldn't breath. That what you wanna hear?" Dean was shaking now, voice cracking and tears were freely streaming down his face. Dr. Milton wrote something down on his clip board. "Did he ever sexually abuse you?" "N-no. " "I need you to be honest with me. " "He was way out of head, and it was only once, hardly worth mentioning." Dean insisted trying to get out of telling the story. "Tell me Dean. " And with a heavy sigh, the broken boy let the story tumble out from his lips in to open air. •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• _It was John and Mary's wedding anniversary today. Knowing this Dean had sent Sammy off to spend the night at a friend's. Kevin Tran if he's correct, Dean would be out too but he knew someone has to take care of John. The wiggling of the door knob announced that he was home. Dean walked over and unlocked the door for John, who promptly fell onto Dean. Dean pulled his father onto the couch and went to cook some food for him, knowing it would be the first food_ _he's had all day. Dean was over the stove in a white shirt and jeans when he felt a hand grip his bum. Dean jolted up in suprise when he heard a whisper in his ear, "Fuck Mary, you're so hot and pretty." Dean turned off the stove and set the pan aside, ready to shove his father off when a warm mouth clamped on to his neck, and suddenly he was being forced over on a bed; "Dad please, it's your son , Dean, I'm not Mary." Dean pleaded. He was then pulled up on his knees and felt his fathers hands pushing down his jeans and groping his bare bum. Dean gasped in suprise and still had his fath_ ers _mouth on his neck; "Please stop, I'm not Mary! Please dad no!" To his suprise the hands let up but then he was shoved to the ground, when he got up he saw his father's penis dangling a few inches from his face. His lips parted slightly in shock before a force shoved him on to the organ before him. The hands tugged on his hair, forcing him in and out before he was pulled so far in he was gagging around the penis. Suddenly shots came firing down his throat and he was being efficiently suffocated. When he was done John collapsed on the floor._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I know but I felt like maybe with the green eyes and everything. Any way sorry it took me a lot longer than I said I've been having a few disagreements with my parents. Anyway, like commet do stuff, I love you guys


	7. Pain and Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't been posting so I made this pretty fluffy but not really, any way, I think I'm going to do 2 or 3 more chapters and then finish it. I have a ton more Ideas so if you liked my writting, stuff will be popping up, maybe a bit less dark, maybe not. Tell me what you think!

Castiel was eager to go back to the hospital the next day. Admittedly he wanted to see Dean again, well more like he needed to see Dean again. He ignored his mother's words of concern as he crawled into a '78 Lincoln Continental Mark V with his brother Gabriel sitting in the driver's seat. Despite castiels pleas to let him drive himself, his mother instited that if he was going back to work he needed to at least let his brother drive him. He looked back at Gabe, who was smiling at Castiel.

"What?"

"Who's the person." Castiel choked and sputtered.

"What!"

"Well you're smiling like a fool, Come on cassie, spill."

"Gabe, no." "Pleeeeaaaassse."

"No."

"What ever, I'll figure it out."

"Ass-butt." This made both boys smile. And Gabriel started the engine and drove. Soon the hospital was in sight and Castiel was walking into the sterile building. He let his mind wander and found himself running into Dr. Milton again. The last time he had run into the doctor , it had followed by seeing the after math of dean's suicide attempt, which was the result of both himself and his father beating the living shit out of Dean, absorbing the hits for his little brother. "Castiel? Are you alright?"Dr. Milton ripped Castiel out of his thoughts and back into the real world.

"Y-Yeah."

"Good man." He rubbed his head and walked away looking stressed, Castiel assumed who when over whelming worry. He rushed in to dean's room, where he found Dean laying on his side, back turned to the door and his chest huffing out uneven breaths, Castiel , who had just barged into the room was now standing there a bit speachess, And then Dean turned to face him, Castiel sucked in a breath. Dean's bruised were turning a sickly yellow, and his cuts had scabbed over and looked angry and aggitated against his pale skin.

"Heya Cas." Dean's voice came out shaky and forced, When Castiel stepped closer he saw the tear tracks down Dean's face and his chest was revealing more panic than Cas had first noticed. Castiel rushed to cuddle with Dean, laying in Dean's bed and pulling his head to his own chest, hoping that Dean might copy his slow breathing. But that didn't work and Castiel was getting more worried. He looked softly into Dean's eyes,

" Dean, Tell me 5 things you can see."

"B-b-b-blue."

"And?"

"B-black, w-w-white, Y-Your b-b-blush, a-and h-h-h-hair."

"Now breath." Dean did as he was told.

"Now 4 things you can hear."

"D-d-d-d-dad's screaming." His breath quickened.

"Hey hey hey, none of that, happy things okay? 4 things you can hear."

" A-A-A- AC/DC, M-M-M-M-Metallica, L-L-Led Z-Z-Zeppelin, T-T-Twisted Sister."

"Good, Now breath."

" Now, 3 things you can smell."

" H-H-Hamburgers, P-Pie... Y-You."

"Breath."

"2 things you can feel."

"Y-your stuble, a-and baby's grease." Dean smiled a bit at the thought.

"Breath."

"One thing that makes you happy."

"Y-Y-you." Castiel smiled at Dean.

"And breath" Dean complied and let himself fall further into Castiel's embarce. After a while Dean finally spoke up.

"How did you know that would work anyway?"

"I have some pretty bad Aniexty."

"Oh."

"Dean are you alright?"

" I'm fine." Castiel opened his mouth to say something when Dean cut him off with a kiss.

" Don't you have some work?"

" Yeah. I can do it in here if you want."

"I'd like that Cas." Castiel smiled and dragged several boxes of files in the room and began filing while Dean watched his adoring, well  _boyfriend._ The word made his heart flutter as he watched Castiel's face leak with concentration.  


	8. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made this a Bobby chapter and I had a few days pass. Also the aniexty trick Cas used is actually a real trick. So uh enjoy I guess

**_The Singer Residence._ **

_*Ring ring ring ring ring*_

_“Jo, sweet heart, can you grab the phone?” Ellen yelled from the basement_

_“Sure thing Mom.” Jo replied._

_“Hello this is the Singer residence.”_

_“Hello this is Dr. Milton is Bobby Singer there?”_

_“Is everything alright?”_

_“Yes, this just concerns a few close friends.”_

_“DAD! PHONE” Jo yelled up the stairs. Bobby came down the stairs in his usual old shirt, plaid, and ratty hat._

_“Yeah yeah, what now you idjit.” Bobby said endearingly as he came up to Jo, and picked up the phone._

_“Hello?”_

_“Hi, Bobby Singer? This is Dr. Milton I work at the hospital over in Jericho. I’m calling because one of my patients, Dean Winchester needs help.”_

_“What did that idjit get himself into this time?”_

_“Dean has been being abused by his father, and made an attempt at his life.”_

_“Oh god. No, John might be a bit strict but beat his kids? No, I mean he couldn’t’ve. Could he?”_

_“I’m afraid that is the case.”_

_“Mr. Singer I know that this is a lot to ask, but in light of recent events the Winchester boys cannot stay with their father an-“_

_“No, I’ll take ‘em. No way those kids are going to a foster home.”_

_“Thank you Mr. Singer”_

_“I’ll be there soon as I can.” And with that they ended the phone call and after a quick briefing and good bye with his family Bobby left to pick up the newest members of his family._

Bobby arrived in Jericho as soon as he could. Taking a short nap, then he showered, changed and took off to the hospital. After trying to encourage some very unenthusiastic nurses to paige Dr. Milton the message was finally delivered and he soon heard the doors of the elevator slide open and the doctor walk out.  
“Bobby Singer, we talked over the phone.”

“Ah yes, Hello, Dr. Milton.” They shook hands briefly.

“What about Sam? His little brother?”

“Yes well, he’s been staying with a friend, And Dean is still on suicide watch. Dean will have to get regular therapy, you’re aware?”

“Yeah yeah, I’m just glad the damn idjit’s alright.”

“Mr. Singer don’t get me wrong. He attempted to take his life, and he got pretty damn close. I am amazed at his recovery physically, but mentally, there will be a lot of work involved.”

“Can I see him.”

“Of course.” They entered the elevator and bobby was still trying to process what he was being told.

“I can’t belive my boy would do something like that. I can’t beilive John would do that. I mean he’s always been strict but…” Dr. Milton hummed in acknowlagement.

“Abuse is hard to spot, don’t blame yourself.” Dr. Milton lead them into a hospital room where he saw Dean. Covered in sickly yellow bruises, Cuts littering his pale skin, some from john, some self-inflicted. He could read words carved into his arms, intercepted by crisp white bandages. After he got over the initial shock he noticed that Dean was running his hand through another boy’s hair. He had never seen dean so transfixed on one thing, so happy and content by just preforming one simple act. Bobby didn’t think Dean had even noticed the pair enter the room. Which Bobby found odd because Dean was always hyper aware of everything, he never let his guard down.  Dr. Milton cleared his throat and Dean’s eyes snapped up. Upon seeing them Dean’s hand retracted and he composed himself. Dean never met Bobby’s questioning glance. Bobby didn’t understand why Dean was so ashamed. Then it hit him that John probably never approved. He wondered how many times Dean had gotten beaten for that one. The boy pushed himself off from against the bed.

“I’m sorry, he, he was having a panic attack, and I helped and I thought it best I stay, and it became  bit of a routine ” then turning to address Bobby, “I’m Castiel.”

“Dean is this a conversation you want to have in private?” Dr. Milton said

“N-no. Can Cas please stay. Please.” Dr. Milton only nodded and they seated themselves, Dean pulling Castiel back on his bed, but making no further movement. Dean shot Castiel a nervous glance. In a hushed tone Castiel told Dean what they conversation would intail, and Dean relaxed a bit.

“Dean, you and Sammy, you ain’t going to no foster home. You’re coming home with me.”

“I keep my promises Dean.”  Dr. Milton said, giving him a small smile. The conversation contunied and they discussed arangements and such, when it had ended, they all walked out of the room. Bobby pulled Castiel to the side.

“Castiel, where are you living?” Bobby asked. Bobby had noticed the dark circles around his eyes.

“ I- What?”  

“ You’re not looking so good, so be honest with me, where you living boy.” Castiel adverted his gaze.

“My parents kicked me out, I was dumb enough to come out as Pan to them, I’ve been living at the hospital.”

“ I don’t think so.”

“What?”

“Boy, have you seen the effect you have on Dean? Because I could see it a mile away. He’s not going to get better if you’re stuck in Kansas and he’s with me. And you need a home.” The boy beemed a smile and ran back to the room. He’d make a phone call back to Ellen, but they had the room. And even so Dean and Castiel would want to share a room any way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, comment please, they make my day, and I didn't have a chapter about Cas because he wouldn't tell dean so he wouldn't worry about cas. Sorry for not updating and such.


	9. Protect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey feel free to comment suggestions! Please!

_Dean threw his head back in a fit of laughter and when he had recovered, he saw gorgeous baby blue eyes staring back at him, and he bit his lip and needed the flesh between his teeth. He looked down and soon felt Castiel’s creamy pale hand interlace with his own golden freckled one. He meet Castiel’s eyes with his own vibrant green. Castiel’s hand was then there, cupping Dean’s face and then their lips met. It was soft and gentle and Castiel’s lips felt like velvet. He couldn’t resist the urge and he soon had his hand at the back of Castiel’s head, pulling him closer as his fingers interlaced in his hair. The kiss seemed to go on for centuries and it slowly became faster, and more erratic. And soon Dean realized that he was laying on his back with Castiel on top of him, straddling his lap. Castiel’s hands left Dean’s face and began running free over Dean’s clothed chest, but that soon changed as the kiss was broken to pull of Dean’s shirt. Dean was ready for the look of horror that would cross upon Castiel’s face once he saw Dean’s scarred and bruised torso, but when Dean looked down he didn’t see any blue black and yellow bruises, or any cuts or scars. He only saw a few burn scars from the fire, but when he looked at himself more closely the little cigarette burn scars appeared, and then the belt marks, and that’s when the usual smell of whiskey hit his nose. He wondered why he hadn’t smelled it earlier, his house (if you could call it that) always smelled of the stuff.  Then he heard loud banging noises and a bottle breaking. Dean let his attention turn from Castiel to see a red faced John._

_“S-sir?” Dean said completely horrified. He has met with a harsh slap against his face._

_“ **You little faggot!** ” And then Dean was pulled off the couch and thrown across the room into a wall. When he landed he looked up weakly and he was roughly pulled up again by his collar and slammed into the wall again and again. _

_“ **How dare you sin in my house hold! You filthy demon! I didn’t raise you like this!** ” _

_“..You... didn’t *wheeze* raise me...” Dean struggled to get the words out._

_“ **Well I know I wouldn’t have raised a queer ass fuck up! You un-grateful shit!** ” This got his kicked punched and his head met with the wall and a few bottles along the way. And then suddenly it stopped. Dean was confused. He expected to get killed, or at least beaten within millimeters of his life. Measurement wise, Dean still had around 3-4 inches. And then he heard a shriek of pain. His first thought was Sam, but as he lifted a swelling eye lid he saw Castiel had a large red mark on his cheek. He had to watch helplessly as his father beat Castiel. Dean screamed and begged for john to stop and hurt him instead, he screamed his throat raw. When john was finally done he had left Castiel in a far better state than Dean. But that didn’t change the fact that dean felt like his whole world was being shaken. He watched as Castiel looked him in the eye and said,_

_“You failed me Dean. You’re worthless, you couldn’t even protect me Dean. What good are you? I can see how much you hate yourself Dean, and you’re right. No one loves you. You’ve failed.”_

**“DEAN! Damnit wake up now! Please Dean! I need you.”** Dean’s eyes snapped open. Nurses and doctors that had once been scrambling to help Dean all slouched in relief. Dean brought his gaze back up to meet Castiel’s.

“C-cas? W-w-what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Dean snapped into protector mode and searched Castiel for wounds and then focused on the red puffy eyes. Castiel let out a sob of relief and wrapped Dean up in his arms. Dean wasn’t sure what the big deal was. He had nightmares all the time. After the nurses had asked some basic questions Castiel stayed with him and they snuggled through the night. When Dean woke up he had arms wrapped around him and in honestly felt nice. He’s never had any one to protect _him_. Later that afternoon Dr. Milton informed Bobby of last night’s events and Bobby figured in was defiantly time to make the call to Ellen.

_“Hey Ellen.”_

_“Hey Bobby, how’re the boys?”_

_“Sam’s staying at a friends until we can take the boys home, and Dean’s getting better…”_

_“Bobby Singer, What aren’t you telling me?” Bobby smiled at his wife’s recognition at his tone._

_“Ellen, we might be bringing another boy home…”_

_“We what?”_

_“Don’ be mad now. Dean ain’t gon’ get any better if this boy’s not with him.”_

_“Whada’ mean?”_

_“Our boy’s smitten, and I think it’s the only reason’s Dean ain’t in a psych ward.”_

_“Alright, I’ll make up an extra room.”_

_“Bye, love you.”_

_“Yeah yeah, love you too.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys so I think its going to be one or two more chapters. Maybe three. I will be posting other stuff. There won't be any smut sorry. I ended up taking this in a different direction and it just kinda happened. Anyway, I'm going to move on to some other stuff, But PLEASE comment and leave kudos and PLEASE comment suggestions. I love you all for just reading it!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my little marshmallows, I'm doing 2 more chapters, but I adore hearing from you guys so if you want you can leave me prompts and such, or just say hi. Because you all are lovely, anyway enjoy, this should end happily.

A week later

It had been a few hours later after Bobby called Ellen did he tell Dean. This was the biggest weight off of Dean’s chest. He had talked with several psychologist that said he needed to learn how to cope better, and he wasn’t sure he could handle losing Cas. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Sam pulling his arm and telling him to hurry up. He laughed, actually laughed. It was becoming a more common thing for him. It wasn’t just a forced bubble he managed to get out because he was a flirt and laughing is attractive, or to keep suspicion down, Dean was starting to feel happy.  He pulled his duffle on to his shoulder and plopped it down in the impala. Dean refused to leave her behind, and after serval long talks he was finally allowed to bring her along. He and Bobby would be in the Impala and Cas and Sam in Bobby’s truck, so that the happy couple doesn’t crash the car because they were too busy making love eyes to pay attention to the road. The trip was long, and filled with AC/DC. When they got there everyone was bone tired. If Ellen didn’t yell at them for not taking their shoes off, Dean would’ve marched up and plopped down with them on. Dean saw Castiel and didn’t feel like welcoming, so he just took Castiel’s hand, lead him up to his usual room, pulled himself out of his jeans and flopped down on the bed, Castiel quickly followed his actions and wrapped his arms around Dean. They fell asleep soon after.

                Dean woke up feeling warm arms around him, and he tensed up and took a heavy breath through his nose. He smelled the dry dusty smell of books and what bobby called his ‘Study Buddy’ which was just some weird type of alcohol. He also smelled paper and apple pie and peace body wash. He relaxed, he was at Bobby’s, the safest place he could be. He went here after a night at home had gone wrong, or when John’s money ran out and even with all dean’s food, Sam was hungry. He also could breathe in Castiel. He was always was safe with Castiel. He turned over in Castiel’s arms to face him. He inhaled all of Castiel. Castiel tightened his grip and kissed Dean’s forehead without opening his eyes.

“Morning.” His voice was low and gravely and perfect, and Dean relaxed further into his arms.

“We should get up.” Castiel only groaned in response, but when Dean pulled the covers off, He was forced to wake up. The sun outside indicated it was around 10 and the sun illuminated the room. The covers were thrown on the floor and Dean was pulling off his shirt to fetch a new one. For the first time Castiel could see all Dean’s scars and remaining bruises. Castiel sucked in a breath, but all Dean gave him was a bright smile as he pulled on a shirt.

“Come on, Ellen makes the best breakfast.” Dean had already pulled on his, mask for the day. Because that’s just who Dean was. If he made everyone think he was fine maybe he would be. But Dean learned that his definition of fine wasn’t what everyone else’s was. To him fine meant, ‘I hurt and I only want a way out, but you don’t need to know that.’ But Dean wasn’t joking when he said that Ellen made the best breakfasts, so he pulled on some pants, got Castiel ready (after a lot of kissing and reassurance) and walked down the stairs. Ellen greeted him with a big smile as she was flipping a pancake.

“Hey sweetheart, how you doing today?” She asked with pure genuine shining through her eyes. Dean snagged a pancake off the platter and bit in to it.

“Great, you know I love your cooking.” Dean said charismicly. It was so easy to fall back into his old persona and pretend nothing happened. Ellen just chuckled and soon a very sleepy Sammy came down with an equally grumpy Bobby and Jo. Both grabbed their coffee great fully from Ellen and sat down and had breakfast. It was a quiet one, Castiel was introduced to Ellen and Jo. But mostly people were enjoying their food. Later the family dispersed. Dean smiled at the thought, because god it was a nice thought, there was no drunks, well okay no _angry_ drunks. Just good food and Castiel.

**_\--------A Few Hours Later-------_ **

Dean looked at his shaking hands and sat on the bed. His first therapy session was today. This was with a doctor that Dr. Milton had personally recommended and was apparently a good friend with, meaning he would be getting updates on Dean’s condition. He sucked in a breath and tried to calm himself. He shouldn’t be this nervous. _Be a man, Dean. Worthless._ John’s voice echoed in his head. He heard the door open.

“Dean? Dean are you okay?” It was Castiel. Always his saving grace. The little angel.

“Y-yeah.” Castiel was then next to him, supporting him with concern filling up his oceanic eyes.

“Hey, its okay, I’m here.” And suddenly Dean was against Castiel’s chest, and that was all Dean needed to calm him down.

“Thanks Cas. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“Hey, look at me,” Castiel cupped Dean’s face so he was looking at him, “There is nothing wrong with you Dean Winchester.” Dean brought his lips to Castiel’s and they were kissing. It had gone on for a few minutes when they heard a throat being cleared. Both boys separated and faced the one responsible for the noise. When they saw Bobby, Castiel kissed Dean’s forehead and walked out of the room. This was it. He was sure. Yeah Bobby was a nice guy, but this? He and Castiel, no, there wasn’t getting out of this one. It was with shaking hands that Dean pulled of his shirt and laid down face down on the floor, his faced scrunched up and tears leaking out, waiting for whatever hell he was about to recive. What he didn’t expect was a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Boy, you didn’t tell me it was this bad.”

“W-what?”

“John really did a few numbers on you.”

“W-w-wait you’re not going to h-hit me?”

“Never. Why would I do that?”

“B-because what you saw! Because I’m a fag! Because I’m worthless! Because I’m crying!” Dean screamed through his tears, He didn’t get it,  Bobby should be yelling these things at him, not the other way around.

“Boy, I don’t care if you come home drunk with weed in your hand, I ain’t gonna beat you.” Bobby said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He pulled the shirt back over Dean and handed him a glass of water. Dean took a few minutes to compose himself and then they left for the therapy office.

 


	11. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm almost done with this, but what chuck says about the homophobic names, and how dean doesn't deserve it anymore than Castiel or Charlie, was stolen (with permission) from Volatile Chemistry. Which is an amazing fic, Not much like this but @coplins (I don't know how or if I can tag) is an amazing writer. So yeah, Enjoy.

The office was on the outskirts of town, so it was that much closer. The drive only took around 20 minutes to get there. When they arrived they were greeted by cream colored brick. They walked inside to the cool building and sat down in the wooden cushioned chairs. The place smelled sterile and clean. Soon a girl with bright red hair came bouncing in and sat next to Dean.

“Hi, I’m Charlie.” She outstretched her hand to Dean, Dean shook it and looked question at her. She had on a Star Trek shirt and bracelets advertising Doctor Who, Harry Potter, Star Wars and other things. Her bag had pins that followed that theme.

“Dean.”

“So Dean, what are you here for?”

“What?”

“It’s not that uncommon of a question. I have multiple personality disorder. So what’s wrong with you?”

“I uh, PTSD I guess. Umm suicide attempt.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck and looked down.

“Huh, alright, well sometimes we do group therapy because all the shrinks are friends, so you have a guaranteed seat next to me.” Charlie’s name was called and she waved by to Dean. Odd Dean thought. He slumped back in his chair. After a minute or so Dean’s name was called by a short, skinny scraggly man with dark brown hair and big blue eyes. They weren’t as blue as Castiel’s but instead kind’ve of glassy. He didn’t wear a suit but instead a tee shirt, jeans and a jacket. Dean stepped in wearily and stood in the middle of the office. It was painted baby blue with a black wooden desk and a white couch and chair with silver cushions.  The man ushered him to sit on the couch while he sat down in his own chair.

“Hey, my name’s Dr. Shurley, You can call me Chuck though.” Dean swallowed the growing lump in his throat and tried to sound stoic over his shaky voice.

“Dean.”

“Why don’t you tell me a bit about yourself?”

“I, don’t know. What do you want to know?” He wasn’t expecting this. He thought he would be in a cold white room with people asking him about his feelings. This man, Chuck, didn’t seem like a doctor at all. Doctors were cold and clinical, that wore suits and lab coats, not jeans.

“Well what do you like?”

“Classic cars, uh my music.” Dean shrugged. He didn’t know what he liked. He never paid attention to that stuff. He just tried to survive. He kept Sam fed, kept his hunger pains at bay, kept infection from getting to his wounds, and did everything he could to distract himself.

“Yeah? What’s your favorite kind of car?” Now this was something he could talk about.

“1967 Chevy Impala. She has a 327 cubic-inch engine and 275 horses. She’s a beauty. Real muscle car, but she didn’t sell that well, why? I don’t know, She has more safety than a ’66 but damn she can fly,” He kept rambling on about her, “- And if I couldn’t convince Bobby to let her come with us I don’t know but it wouldn’t have been good.”

“Why wouldn’t Bobby let you take it?”

“Her.”

“Right, why wouldn’t Bobby let you take her?”

“She uh, was kind of my dad’s. He thought it wasn’t healthy.”

“He sounds like he cares a lot about you.”

“Yeah.”

“Is there a lot of people who care about you?”

“Uh, I guess.” He shrugged again.

“Name them all.”

“Why?”

“Honestly? A lot of people who are suicidal feel alone, listing the people that care about you remind them they aren’t.”

“Oh.”

“So go on, who cares about you?”

“Bobby, and his family I guess. Sammy, he’s my brother and Cas.”

“So Dean, we have a lot of time here.  I know this isn’t fun to talk about but if you can tell me a little about the attempt, or maybe about the abuse, I can lay off, and we can talk about stuff you actually like.”

“Okay. But you can’t give me the pity eyes.”

“No pity here kid.”

“He, I don’t know, did it all I guess, Sexual, Physical, Verbal…”

“Can you tell me more about the verbal abuse?”

“He didn’t say anything that wasn’t true.”

“Like what?”

“That I’m worthless, I’m a fag, no good diseased queer…” Dean’s voice broke and he refused to continue. He remembered the graceful way he had come out to his father. He had done it to distract from Sam.

 

_It was a late night. John of course was drunk. Dean knew this meant he needed to lay off and let him do his thing until at least tomorrow. But Sam didn’t. He was what? 9? 10? He was starting to question everything. Now it had been enough when he asked about Dean’s bruises, but Dean could just get better at hiding them.  But this question took the cake, this was something that could kill Sam. And Sam didn’t know how violent John got. It wasn’t his fault._

_“How did mom die?” Sam asked, and that was bad enough, but after the short clipped answer John gave, Sam didn’t stop asking. That’s when things got violent. John stood up, flipping the table. A glass flying up and shattering on Dean’s leg. John was quickly upon Sam, Sam fell to the ground and Dean was up. Adrenaline coursing through his veins, making it easier to ignore the pain, but Dean knew he couldn’t be fast enough. There was no way in hell Sam was getting hurt though. John was already spouting hate like a foist, and Dean had to do something._

_“I’m Bi!” His mid was racing and pure unfiltered fear showed on his face. The look must’ve gave Sam the signal to run, because he was scrambling of to his room faster than Dean Thought possible. That night Dean was beaten within centimeters of his life. HE didn’t even have to energy to tell Sam that he shouldn’t be taking care of him, and to go do his homework. He let Sam pick up the pieces and tape him back together._

Dean shuttered at the memory. Thankfully before Dean could think about the torture he endured that night, chuck spoke up.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why do you think you deserve to be called those homophobic names? Would you call Cas that?”

“What? No of course not.”

“Charlie?”

“No!”

“So what makes you any different? You don’t deserve it any more than them.” After a few more minutes they got back to a lighter topic of conversation and then the session was over.

“Thanks, Chuck.” Dean waved goodbye with a small smile on his face, and a load of his chest.


	12. Epilogue

2 weeks later Dean sat down in group with Charlie and her girlfriend Gilda. 1 week after that Charlie and Dean were having a heated decision about Star Trek instead of their mental health issues. 3 months later and Dean had dragged Castiel along to comic con with Charlie and Gilda. Castiel and Gilda laughed with each other about their significant other’s enthusiasm. 1 week after that they were going on double dates. That day Dean passed his last physical with flying colors. And 1 year after that first appointment and Dean and Castiel soiled their sheets for the first time. Then after that Dean insisted they christened every surface they could. That year Dean and Castiel graduated. Dean was Valedictorian, Castiel following close behind. 2 years past John and they were freshman in collage, getting lost in the halls. Dean still talked to Chuck every now and then, but as friends. Chuck reminded him to take his meds and Dean reminded him to go out and find someone. At the beginning of sophomore year they started looking at houses. By the end of that year they were contacting a restate agent about buying Dean’s childhood home. The house was theirs by the 3rd week of junior year. The first time Dean walked back in, the only thing he saw was Castiel, bent down on one knee, with a ring in his hand. Dean couldn’t stop crying and kissing his fiancée. Dean was eager to furnish the house and Castiel only wanted to plan the wedding, so every time they bought a new piece of furniture they planned a bit of the wedding. The wedding was in April. Everyone came, Charlie, Gilda, Chuck, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Sammy and his new boyfriend. Along with a few of Castiel’s brothers and some other mutual friends and teachers. The wedding was filled with tears and kisses and what Charlie called fluff. On their 2nd anniversary Dean and Castiel were at a boy’s home, when they took in pair of brothers. One older with sandy hair and blue eyes, around 11, who was very protective of his 7 year old brother with dark raven hair and green eyes. The older named Ethan and the younger Ben. They watched their boys grow up, go through phases and watched (and cried) when they sent them off to college. Dean had gotten a job as a simple mechanic, but looked at a few rocket designs for NASA and adjusted. Castiel worked as a social worker. While Sam always teased Dean, Dean knew it was true, he had a Cinderella fairy tale. He got his prince and happily ever after, and when people asked him, He could honestly say,   
“I’m fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! Thanks for reading!


End file.
